


Mirabelle’s Cozy Corner

by TroubleScout



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleScout/pseuds/TroubleScout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Weevil make plans for lunch. A drabble originally posted for a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirabelle’s Cozy Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
>  _1) Give me a pairing._  
>  _2) Give me an AU setting._  
>  _3) I will write you a six-sentence fic._
> 
> Pgareld asked:  
>  _Logan and Weevil - friends. Trying to decide where to go for ~~dinner~~ a meal._

“So, I’ll see you for bunch at Mirabelle’s Cozy Corner on Sunday?”

“I don’t do brunch you privileged priss, especially not at somebody’s ‘Cozy Corner’, but yeah, I’ll see you for an early lunch at 11:30, sharp.”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist Weevs; it’s not my fault you lack the stones and good breeding required to man-up about these kinda things." 

—

Weevil and Logan are grinning at each other like idiots while their daughters ramble to each other in Spanglish, toasting their “daddies” with hot cocoa and pink raspberry scones.

“Seriously man, who the hell have we become?”

“No one we’d recognize.”


End file.
